


Someone to Watch Over You

by masha_l



Category: Actor RPF, jarllan - Fandom
Genre: AU, Jarllan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masha_l/pseuds/masha_l
Summary: AU staring young Jared Harris and young Stellan Skarsgård.For your referenceJaredStellan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherbal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/gifts).



> IT'S FICTION, so don't get angry or anything
> 
> This is the result of a beautiful collaboration between [FourPrawns](https://theemptycollection.tumblr.com) and [me](https://fmasha-l.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We owe all this work to the always amazing [Sherbal](https://www.tumblr.com/search/sherbal)  
> Please refer to this Tumblr to have an idea of what we're talking about.

At the end of first semester, Jared was starting to feel bored of his university life but more specifically, he was starting to get sexually frustrated.

 

While his other classmates emanated a sense of manhood and security, he was getting tired of always being seen as the innocent guy with the cute nerdy face that the girls smiled but didn’t actually interact with.

 

But there was a particular day when everything seemed to play in his favour.

After class, he got himself caught up in a chat with a nice, tall brunette. She was hot, nice and funny, and Jared couldn’t help but flirt with her, tempting his luck.

 

Slowly, she seemed to be interested in him, and accepted his approaches, but just when Jared was starting to get more spicy, a deep voice called from the hallway.

 

"Hey, Stella, whatcha doing with that nerd?”

 

Jared and the girl turn their attention to the voice down the corridor

"Stellan!"

 

Of course she soon lost all interest in Jared and kept up her chat with this other guy. This is one of those guys he sees everywhere. Tall, long blond hair, strong blue eyes…

Defeated and completely frustrated, Jarris turned and continued his path in the opposite direction from the conversation. On the inside, he blamed himself for always getting his hopes up.

 --

He soon had another chance while searching for some books in the library.

 

“Excuse me... are you finished with those?”

 

Jared turned to have a better look at who was talking to him but froze in his step, shocked because, damn, it was actually a hell of a view.

This guy was all long, black and curly hair. He had beautiful eyes, a special shade of blue so clear like water flowing through a mountain river.

 

“Um...uh…”

 

 _“Wait, but since when I get so flustered with guys?”, he thought, ”Oh but this guy has just… oh_ God _I’m staring...”_

 

The guy seemed to understand his conflict, and offered him a flirty smile. "Actually you look like you could help me more than the book…”

 

“Um... yeah… I suppose I can give you a hand, right?” and there he was, flirting and getting his hopes up again... But, there seemed to be a special chemistry between the two of them, and after a few more exchanges, the blue eyed boy confirmed being pretty much into Jared.

 

In a quick movement, he pushed Jared into one of the bookshelves and starts to kissing him. Although surprised, Jared decided he was ok with sudden attack, and just when he's about to run his hand through those beautiful curls to deepen the kiss, both of them heard some steps getting closer to them.

 

They broke apart violently, trying to look natural, because well they knew that expulsion is the punishment for acts like these. The mysterious man left him with a promising stare, making clear that this is not over yet.

 

“...at the back of the school by 5” he muttered when Stellan appeared from nowhere

 

_“So those were the steps, you fucking cockbl-”_

“Hello weirdo”. Jared just stared at him with frustration.

 

“What you got there?” he asked, picking up a book from Jared’s pile

“Mind your own business…”

“Oh, Shakespeare? you're into drama?”

“Fuck off.” he muttered, grabbing his other books and rushed to get away from him.

_“Seriously, what's with this guy appearing at the most inconvenient times?”_

 

—

 

Jared passed the rest of the day aroused for the promise of rewards, but frustrated because… fuck, being thrown to the bookshelf like that felt fucking hot. He could have done that man right there and end his days of frustration.

 

At the end of the class, Jared rushed to pick up his stuff and go to the back of the building. Fortunately, Stellan is nowhere to be seen, so probably the guy went to make out with some other girl somewhere.

 

_“It would be too improbable for lightning to strike twice in the same place, right?”_

 

It was autumn and a chilling breeze was blowing while he waited at the back of the building. His nerves were starting to consume him, so he lit a cigarette in hopes of passing time quickly...

 

“Hey... so you came…”

 

Oh, he hasn't paid attention to his voice before, but now getting instantly hard for that simple greeting. “Um yeah…”, He answered, goofy smile all over his face.

 

“Can I have a drag of your cigarette?”

Jared hands him it, but the guy uses the opportunity to instead take his hand and pin it against the wall, pressing the rest of Jared’s body with his own.

_“Oh yeah, that's better.”_

 

Dangerously slow, this guy leaned closer to his face, his breath on Jared lips. Jared closed his eyes waiting for that sweet kiss but...

“Hey! you two, don't you know it's not allowed to smoke here?”

 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK?_ ”

 

Jared opens his eyes wide only to see a very flustered Stellan approaching them.

_“Fuck! this guy again?!”_

 

“Mind your business man…”

“Yeah... about that... these are my business...”, Stellan said, gesturing to the cigarette while pushing the guy away from Jared.

 

Jared was now trapped between these two guys, and he's about to scream at Stellan when the black haired one says, “Fuck you two, faggots.”

 

Stellan, in a quick and pretty threatening way, picks the guy from the collar of his shirt and pushes him to the wall. “Who are you calling a faggot? I dare you to say that again ...”

 

Struggling his way out, Stellan freed the man and kept watching him while he ran off. “Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“Oh... yes... Mr. Harris…”, Stellan turns to gaze at him, a very vicious and dangerous look on his face.

 

“How do you…”

 

Stellan moves himself closer to Jared, pinning him against the wall once again in an intimidating way. He doesn't need to make much effort though, Stellan was much taller than Harris and only needed his presence to intimidate him enough to stay in his place. “Jared Harris, right? yeah... I've been watching you... filthy habits you have…”

 

Stellan had locked his eyes on Jared, was now moving slowly against the exposed flesh that Jared shirt forgot to cover. “Bet you like this, don't you...?”,he said, gently pressing his lips over the fluttering pulse point.

 

Jared suppressed a moan, but the shivering of his body gave him away. Stellan caught the subtle reaction, and pressed his tongue along Jared‘s neck. The salty taste of skin along his tongue.

Jared didn’t have any other protection against this attack. He was already horny, and this only increased his precarious position. A loud and deep moan escapes through his lips. “Sh... you don't want to get caught right?”, Stellan says against his neck, breath hot.

 

The vibration of his voice and his breath in contact with the wet skin was all just too perfect. Jared in such a state of desperation he could rip his clothes right there.

 

“Now... are you going to be a good boy…?”, Stellan whispered just below his ear, “or will I have to punish you.” he finished, now biting hard on his neck, no doubt leaving a bruise.

 

The act took him by surprise and he opened the eyes he hasn't realized he had closed in the first place. A mixture of pleasure and soft pain running through his already stimulated body.

“Fuck…”, he said with the breath he had left.

“Yeah... that's what you would like, won't you ginger boy?”

 

Jared was speechless. His body was already busy preparing him for the best part of this journey, and he couldn't focus on anything else but Stellan’s body heat against the autumn chill. Caught in his own confusion, Stellan uses that precise moment to kiss him fully in the mouth, getting a rhythm almost instantly. Demanding and forcing Jared’s mouth open, pushing his tongue all along Jared’s mouth.

 

Eventually, when they broke apart, Jared’s breathing was heavy and he couldn’t get enough oxygen to calm the dizziness of his head. “Be a nice boy Harris, I'll be watching you”, Stellan says, releasing him from the wall.

 

With a last intense look, he starts walking calmly in the opposite direction, letting behind a very hard, confused and horny Jared watching the back garden of the building.

 

Like if nothing had fucking happened. Arsehole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU staring young Jared Harris and young Stellan Skarsgård.
> 
> For your reference  
> Jared  
> Stellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FICTION, so don't get angry or anything
> 
> This is the result of a beautiful collaboration between [FourPrawns](https://theemptycollection.tumblr.com) and [me](https://fmasha-l.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We owe all this work to the always amazing [Sherbal](https://www.tumblr.com/search/sherbal)  
> Please refer to this Tumblr to have an idea of what we're talking about.
> 
> \---

Stellan and Jared didn’t have much interaction after their first episode. A week had passed, and Jared couldn’t help himself anymore. The sexual frustration had only increased, leaving him constantly daydreaming and distracted.

He, of course, started to notice Stellan was almost everywhere he went, even classes that he didn’t know he was at.

They still interacted in some way, which was what made him even more frustrated. While Jared tried to seriously focus on his work, he constantly felt Stellan’s gaze upon him, ending up in a futile effort to keep on with his studies. What was worse was that Stellan didn’t seem to stop. He sent some deathly glares back to try to make him stop, but the guy was solid as a rock. A very hard rock.

 

Jared has his chance though.

There was the instances of oral exams, where someone was assigned a topic and had to make a presentation about it. It was Stellan’s turn and Jared couldn’t be more amused.

 

While Stellan was talking about serious topics, he’d still have eyes occupied on Jared, so he made the best of it. He started to play with a pencil, sucking  and exposing his tongue along the back of it, losing all discretion.

“ _Now who look who is taking revenge, you tease_.”

 

But Stellan didn’t only get distracted, but he showed no intention of hiding his state.

His eyes were staring intensely at Jared, trying to keep on with his lecture in short and vague phrases. Almost everybody in the room could feel the tension that both of them were broadcasting.

 

Jared’s innocent smile didn’t help. What didn’t help either was when he licked along his pencil until the middle of it, slowly taking it out, tongue sliding all along the confined section.

 

Stellan speech stopped abruptly.

 

With his most innocent tone, Jared raised his hand and then asked, “Oh, may I be excused? I need to use the toilet.”

 

Confused but oblivious, the teacher allowed the request. Jared slowly stood and exited the room, while he could hear the teacher giving some feedback about the presentation.

 

Jared entered the bathroom with a smug smile on his face.

 

He made it.

 

After so many times of Stellan teasing him, he won this time and embarrassed him in front of the whole class. Sweet, long awaited victory.

 But the sudden smash on the main door distracted him from his thoughts and his reflection in the mirror.

 

Stellan entered the bathroom, agitated and flustered. “WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?”, His Swedish accent was more pronounced when he was angry and it amused the hell out of Jared.

 

“Me? I wasn't doing anything,” he said, with the best fake innocent voice he can could up with.

“Yes you were you fucking tease…”

“Ouch, watch your mouth boy, that's the mouth you use to kiss?”

“Fuck you”, Stellan snapped, pushing him into one of the cubicles. Hopefully no one will enter the washroom.

“You know…”, Jared starts, but Stellan grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him violently on his mouth.

Stellan lips and tongue are everywhere brutally pushing trough Jared lips once again

 

The violence and desperation almost scared Jared, trying in bane to mutter some warnings that got muffled by Stellan's mouth over his.

“You talk too much, smart ass”, he snarked when they broke apart, breathing in his face.

Jared took the time to appreciate Stellan scent, the smell of cigarettes and something sweet he couldn’t point out. He waited far too long for that kiss, and he was determined to enjoy every inch of it.

 

In his distraction, Stellan pushed him to his knees while unzipping his own trousers

 

“You are going to learn to shut up”, he reprimanded.

 

Jared was confused and somewhat angry - _he_ was the one who should be recieving that blow job - but when Stellan takes out his big, hard dick... nothing else mattered.

 

“Suck it smart ass”, Stellan demanded, looking directly into Jared’s eyes.

 

Although it was a command and the whole situation was slightly rough, there was something soft in the end of that look that eased Jared nerves. He took Stellan cook with both hands, closing his mouth over the tip of it, pushing the foreskin backwards with the force of his lips.

 

Stellan deep moan resounds along the toilet and for a fraction Jared froze, scared of being found.

 

But there was no time for that, as Stellan moved himself forward pushing the full length of his erection through Jared's mouth. He closed his eyes, focusing on the muffled noises Stellan tried to cover, while his tongue kept on dancing, caressing, covering with saliva from tip to toe. So much, so hard, so perfectly executed that dirty wet noises cover the air.

 

Jared’s lips were wet with saliva and precome, while Stellan kept thrusting more and more, getting more frenetic in his rhythm. Jared raised his gaze to try to get a better view of the situation. What he saw almost made him come in the spot.

 

Stellan has his eyes fiercely closed, head thrown back, sweating running through his forehead. Totally away from this world.

 

He felt Jared’s stare, and opened his eyes to establish the control once again.

He put one hand on the back of Jared’s head while using the other one as support, and pushed harder into him, until the red head started to make choking noises and is almost begged to regain some air.

He was now at the complete mercy of Stellan’s pace, reduced to a wet, slippery and hot hole

 

It was when both boys locked their eyes together that Jared had his only warning, as Stellan’s hot and sticky cum hits the back of his throat.

 

Even after Stellan’s loud moan, he kept pushing a little bit more, trying to totally empty himself into Jared’s mouth.

 

The view was priceless. His clear blue eyes, hopelessly looking at his owner, as a few stains of Stellan’s cum running forgotten from his lips and on his chin. But the poor boy was a total debauched mess, his hair mussed, mouth wet and sticky, his dilated pupils, red cheeks and his exhausted body…

 

Stellan’s own ears were still pounding while he tried to steady his breath, but the sight was not helping. He felt he would get hard at any second if he kept on like this.

 

Jared slowly stood up and leaned closer to Stellan’s lips. Wetness could be felt although they were barely really touching

 

“Can I...?”, Jared’s voice was so low and full of innocence that Stellan’s heart missed a beat. Somehow this guy touched the most intimate fibers of his soul.

 

He's about to comply to his wish when the door of the washroom started to be opened. It seems the whole class was now having their break as several steps and voices followed.

 

Jared frowned, a desperate look in his eyes, begging for his turn without caring about the noises that were starting to cover the room but Stellan was quick, arranging himself and zipped up his pants. He then pushed Jared to the toilet before any one can catch them.

“Sorry love, another day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU staring young Jared Harris and young Stellan Skarsgård.
> 
> For your reference  
> Jared  
> Stellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FICTION, so don't get angry or anything
> 
> This is the result of a beautiful collaboration between [FourPrawns](https://theemptycollection.tumblr.com) and [me](https://fmasha-l.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We owe all this work to the always amazing [Sherbal](https://www.tumblr.com/search/sherbal)  
> Please refer to this Tumblr to have an idea of what we're talking about.
> 
> \---

“Careful, you wouldn’t want everyone to hear you”, Stellan had said before slipping out of the bathroom during the chaotic flow of people coming in and out. 

“Arsehole”, Jared grumbled at Stellan’s retreating back, reaching into his already undone trousers and pulling his erection out, twitching desperately.

 

He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke roughly. He wasn’t going to be gentle - Stellan wouldn’t have been. He would’ve pinned Jared to the closest surface and tease him with light strokes - gently touching - with a rough grip here and there.

 

Jared quickly bit into his knuckles as he imagined the Swede’s eyes staring into his own, trying to keep his voice down as others moved throughout the washroom. Struggling to keep the whimpers and moans down, he rubbed at his slit - feeling his legs twitch in pleasure. He let out a faint whimper 

 

“Stellan, please...”

“Not yet” his imagination told him - because Stellan wouldn’t let him come that easily - and he gasped as he imagined the others walking in and seeing him pinned to the wall, moaning and begging as Stellan fucked into him. Hand sliding up and down his cock, eyes rolling back, biting his lip as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

 

Stellan had this power over him. Even not being present, he was still a vivid presence. His scent and stare so present on his mind that he could recreate every last detail in his fantasies. In there, he would be nonplussed at the other students walking in, instead pulling Jared to face the newcomers, a smug look on his face. 

“See this boy here?” His expression would tell them exactly how fucked out Jared was “I did this. This is *mine*.”

 

That final thought seemed to put Jared over the edge, and he found himself letting out a low moan and shaking as he was hit *hard* by his orgasm -  his come striping his hand white. 

His body was still twitching as he slowed his pace until he milked every last bit from his cock, and gave a last squeeze to his softening dick. 

 

He sighed - the talking had continued outside of the stall he was occupied in. The good part was that no one had heard him. 

 

“There’s always a next time, Harris.” He could hear Stellan say, intense look upon him, “there’s always a next time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.Am.Here.For.Small.Jared.Getting.Manhandled.By.Stellan :x
> 
> A while ago Sherbal share this and some of us died.  
> So I came back from the death, and wrote this chapter which is entirely that video fault. And @fourPrawns fault too.
> 
> Also, sorry for the OC's, nobody wanted to know about them but I needed to give some context.

\--

Jared never had the chance to actually make out with Stellan.

Soon after his last encounter, an announcement fell from the Dean, declaring Stellan’s expulsion. It was so sudden that Jared didn’t even have the time to say goodbye, and although their… “relationship“ was very short, his absence turned Jared in a gloomy phantom, walking down the corridors of his institution.

“Harris.” Distracted, consumed by his unaccepted melancholy, Jared almost didn’t catch his last name on the busy main corridor “Nice to see you again, old fella...”

It didn’t take long to recognize the face that was talking to him, though. It was the guy who he met in the library a few weeks ago and, although he was still as handsome as he could have ever described, Jared only felt a clenching tightness in his chest.

His confused expression must have been pretty obvious, as the guy continued. “Oh… you don’t remember me, do you? I’m Charlie... we meet a few weeks ago?” he said, stretching his hand out for a handshake.

“Oh yes, Charlie, how have you been?” Jared tensed a little bit, trying to repress the flashbacks of his affair in the college library and pretending this was just another classmate.

“Well, actually is a surprise to catch you around here! I’ve been looking for you... I knew about that Swedish boy... Skargard...”

“Skarsgård” Jared corrected roughly.

The boy continued, lowering his voice “um… yeah… Good thing he was expelled right? nasty business he was up to…”

“What?”

“Well… you know…” Charlie gestured with his hands without saying anything concrete.

“What happened to St… Skarsgård?”

“Well... I personally took the matter to my father who is part of the Board of Directors and…” Jared’s first instinct was to frown, the second was to clench his teeth “...it’s better this way, as he will no longer…” and maybe was the composed and arrogant tone that inspired his third instinct: closing his fingers in a fist and hit the other guy’s nose.

The fury caused his heart to pump like crazy and tense all his muscles in anticipation. He could barely listen to whatever this guy had to say, caught in a state of adrenaline that made him unpredictable, ready to punch again, maybe even harder this time.  
And he did. Charlie was trying to recover from his spot on the floor mumbling some other nonsense when the second blow came across his face.

Jared looked down at him, exchanging a dangerous look, almost warning him for a third strike, while slowly starting to regain awareness of his surroundings. The entire hall was now watching them, curious and excited for what could come next. Both of them seemed to conclude that this was not the moment or the place to continue their “conversation”. Jared took a step back and let the other man get up and walk away from the scene, a thin line of blood running through his nose.

-

How Jared escaped the expulsion was a mystery to him; although he suspected his father had also to do with it. After all, he also had a big and honored last name for the institution, so his indiscretion passed more as a gossip than as a big scandal. And gossips can only go bad or good.

For Jared, it represented an improvement of his status.

People started to treat him differently, saluting him when passing by, girls approaching him more frequently… more smiles… more recognition. Although the popularity rise was a fresh and attractive new experience… he didn’t feel up to the challenge. Deep in his heart he still felt a little lonely, going back to his memories at night.

He still missed Stellan, although he would never admit it.

He needed to move on from his melancholic state. He was acting like an idiot, holding onto memories like a pining old man. He had to move on, and he was in the perfect scenario to do so. He was going to see what this new status brought to him. Maybe even pay more attention to those girls who continuously tried to catch his attention.

There was one.

She was nice, good looking and funny, got almost everything he could write down in a list so it was the most logical option. They dated a few times… flowers, dinners, compliments and all that conventional stuff you have to do before shagging a girl is considered appropriate.

Jared took her to his apartment that night. While she was left waiting awkwardly in the hall, he rushed to his bedroom unsure of the state it was in; and it was a good thing he did. Not only because of the mess and dirty clothes and inappropriate porn that could be found at first sight; but what could have ashamed him most was that some of them were actually gay porn. Definitely not something that your girl will want to see without asking further questions and ruining the mood.

“Hey! So…”.

She was no longer there.

“Valerie?” he called, in the vain hope of understanding where she was.

Silence.

And then… a distant rumble on the kitchen.

He made his way to the kitchen and leaned on the frame of the door, a hand on his hip and a smug smile on his face.  
"Hey bab...."

A naked, exposed back. Big shoulders, blonde hair and a perfectly crafted round ass.

"Valerie? She left in a hurry it seems..."

His knees started to tremble, his mouth when dry at the sight in front of him. Stellan, his Stellan, with a frying pan in one hand, smiling like a sweet innocent boy; completely naked, only covered by a black apron.

It took him an entire minute to choose between being offended by the apron or aroused by the rest that wasn’t being covered.

"What the fuc...."  
“It’s a pity she left actually, I bet she would find this delicious”

Aroused, it is.

Jared rushed to Stellan forced him into a passionately kiss, letting the pan fall to the floor making a loud noise while he was too busy running his hands through Stellan broad shoulders, feeling his skin once again after so long.

Stellan received the kiss with extreme fondness, while he tugged at Jared’s soft hair, pressing his fingers against his neck and explored his clothed body. When he considered that wasn’t enough, he finally slammed him against the kitchen wall. Now secured in place, Stellan has full control of Jared's body, while he kissed and bit all over his neck, remembering perfectly the places that make the other shiver. He bit hard in a special one, making the other man scream a loud moan that resonates through all the apartment.

"God, you taste the same..."  
"I missed you, Stellan" he says back, a playful and sweet smile on his face.

Stellan would never be one to fall into the soft side, and even if he could, he masked it by kissing Jared, sucking at his lower lip and capturing it with his teeth.

I missed you too

They both stood there kissing each other hungrily, while Jared explored with his fingers the whole length of that pale, soft skin. His hand reached Stellan’s ass, cupping both bare cheeks and tracing the line of their junction, almost tickling him in the ass.

Taken aback by the playful fingers trying to open his bottom cheeks, Stellan reacted quickly. “What you think you're doing, Harris?" Jared’s only response was smiling like an idiot, removing his fingers, only to put them on his own mouth, sucking them loudly, fixating his eyes on the blonde man. "Whatever plans you got for those fingers-it won't be"

In one movement, Stellan’s muscular body captured Jared and lifted him up, placing him hard against the kitchen table in one movement, and then quickly fumbling through his trousers until they were at the very bottom of his feet. Jared's erection was now free to the open world, waiting to be taken care of. Stellan could take a picture of the view and hang it on the wall: Jared spread in the kitchen table, legs slightly opened. His whole face red, and panting.

He could end his suffering once and for all by sucking that hard exposed dick but that wouldn't be right... no. Instead, he took his own fingers to his mouth, lavishing them with saliva and then pressed them gently into Jared's small hole. Jared first reaction was to flinch against the intrusion, but soon he relaxed, enjoying Stellan rhythm, inside and out, very slowly.

But just when he was starting to get used to the mix of pleasure and pain, the fingers left him completely. The disappearance only last a few seconds, as the fingers were now being replaced without warning by Stellan’s hard cock.

"Fuck!" he screamed, now without any concern of being heard.  
"That's what you wanted, mh?"  
"Yes, please, shut up" Stellan pushed hard, punishing him for his attitude, staying a while in that position, and taking in the pleasure of Jared's tight hole all around him. But not even he could contain the need to thrust himself deeper and evenly inside the other man’s body, applying a little extra force with each pounding, concentrating on the pleasure the body beneath him was offering.

Stellan couldn’t decide which part of it all makes him crazier: the other man’s heavy breaths and crying sounds that resonated all over the room or the tightness of that virgin hole.

Distracted by Jared’s pleadings, he almost let the other man take care of his aching erection. Fortunately, his reflexes were quick enough to catch the other man’s hand before he even had the opportunity to even reach his own member

"You think it would be so easy, Jared? To replace me just like that?"  
"Wha-what...?"

While still holding Jared's hand down on the table; Stellan took out his apron, that had been hanging loosely on his body, and caught both hands, tying them tightly together.

"No-please no..."  
"Shh..." Stellan silences him while pounding deep and hard, no special rhythm, just deeply hitting Jared's prostate, causing a few tears to begin to collect in his eyes.

In a merciful act Stellan ran a hand along Jared exposed leg, caressing him and adjusting his body weight just enough to reach the tied hands. Pinned against the table, his free hand stroked Jared's erection softly, before taking it fully into his hand. Jared screamed loudly while his overwhelmed tears ran down his face. The grip was hard and the movements are so slow that are almost painful.

They both soon find the same rhythm, Stellan’s thrusting now deep and quick, maintaining the sync with his hand on Jared's erection. It doesn’t take long for Stellan to come hard inside Jared, feeling his own cum filling the deepness of Jared's hole. Jared's own cum released all over his chest, staining his shirt, while he felt Stellan’s body collapsing on top of him.

They both remained still, trying to catch up with their needy breaths, with Stellan forgetfully still inside Jared. He slowly and painfully removed himself and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Stellan finally said nonchalantly, while Jared was still tied up, lying spread on the table, and barely able to move.


End file.
